Unforeseen
by Zellarest
Summary: When Phil and Dan both realize something, a number of things are set in motion. Dan makes plans, and faulty ones at that. Phil sounds like a certain vampire-Jedi we know. Dan captures the elusive Popsicles, much to Phil's displeasure and gratitude. But what happens when Dan takes the words out of Phil's mouth with lips the same unnatural color red as his? Phan, Phil/Dan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unforeseen

The Beginning

A/N: This project/story/fiction is complete, with four chapters. I will finish this within the next week with reasonable updating rates.

I own nothing, and Phan is... *sigh*... by no means 'real'.

Happy now? Good, because now I'm sad.

By the way there is a somewhat large part of the story way down the road of this chapter that is a scene from Merlin. **I do not mean to steal or use this scene in any way that makes it seem original**, in other words **I ****do not**** look to infringe copyrights**, so please don't sue me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The lanky Britaineer hung up his floppy blue-dotted and green-striped winter hat and wet red and blue striped mittens from falling in a mound of slush on the pavement. The source of the still frosty exhalations was the work of the shallow, ragged breaths of the young man. All his hard work to keep quiet as he entered the flat was wasted as he nearly toppled while he was yanking off his shoe. Fortunately, he balanced himself by quickly placing his hand on the wall. Unfortunately, when he did so the contact of the wall and his hand made a sharp slapping sound that was not kind to the ears. The fact that he had yelped hadn't helped matters.

Another young man appeared, his admittedly handsome features set in an alarmed expression. His tanned features relaxed at the sight of the other, as if the surprise had melted away like the slush on the pavement. His lips tugged up into a bemused, slightly lopsided smile like a child spotting a silly sight.

"Phil, you've really got to work on your balancing skills." Dan teased, offering a hand. Phil grinned sheepishly, taking the hand gratefully. He hated admitting it to himself but the contact sent warm tremors down his spine as the goosebumps rose.

"Well, maybe your mum should work on her balancing skills." Phil mumbled back, his eyebrows knitted together loosely. The laugh Dan made was hearty and genuine, causing a broad smile to creep onto Phil's lips.

"Touché." he replied, his pearly whites showing like a Broadway play. It made Phil's heart do a tap dance, no matter how much he denied it on account of the energy he had exerted walking home.

He started for the kitchen, or at least he was going to, until Dan commented on something he had sorely forgotten due to certain 'distractions'. "Uhm, Phil, you forgot the food." Phil's cheeks burned like a hot stovetop as he smiled sheepishly and turned back around for the forgotten bags.

"I knew that." he said quietly, cursing himself internally. Dan resisted laughing, for the sake of Phil alone. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly.

"So, uhm, yeah we should probably head into the kitchen now." Phil nodded and followed him in.

"They actually had the sauce this time around." he told him as he emptied the bag, smiling to himself. Dan laughed, stirring the contents of the pan expertly as he did so.

Phil watched him, entranced almost, as he leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"About bloody time." Dan joked, grinning broadly. Phil copied Dan almost automatically, allowing himself a nervous laugh. If he didn't control himself, Dan might suddenly receive an unexpected hug.

_Focus, Phil. This is Dan. Dan. Think of Dan._ his conscience ordered, sounding a bit like Pj.

_But... but that just makes it worse now, doesn't it?_ Phil waited for a response, but none came. Either 'it' was out of advice or Phil was off his nut.

"Phil?" Dan asked, a bit loudly. Phil realized he must have zoned out again, and Dan must have asked him a question.

"Sorry?" the pink tinge was not missed by Dan. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but he didn't comment.

"I said, did you finish editing that video you recorded last week?"

The tinge became a harsh burn on his alabaster cheeks at his words. He shuffled his feet nervously, his Pj-conscience shaking its head in despair.

"Oh, uh... no, actually."

Dan's eyebrows rose, nearly disappearing into his fringe.

"Why not?"

Phil wasn't usually so flustered, so lost with words like this, but something, he didn't know what, was making his tongue feel like sandpaper and his brain like porridge. He took a deep breath, trying to qualm his shaky nerves. The result was his words coming out rushed and squished together like cars in a traffic jam.

"Oh, well, I might of maybe sort of- y'know... uh... Isortuhkindamaybesortoflosti tsomewhere."

Dan gave him a deeply perplexed look, somewhere between certain confusion and deep concern.

"Come again?"

Phil let out a steady breath before bringing his head above the surface of his nervousness.

"I sort of, to say, misplaced the flash drive I kept it on. It was late when I finished it, and I must have mixed up copy and move, because it's not on my laptop." Like any clever YouTuber, recently Phil started backing up his videos on a flash drive after he finished them. But being as exhausted as he had been, he must have clicked 'Move' instead of 'Copy' and then lost his flash drive. Thus, losing the video.

"So, you finished the video...?"

"Around four days ago." he finished promptly, glancing towards the stir fry and realizing they'd almost completely forgotten about it. He started taking out bowls, which redirected some of Dan's attention to the stir fry as well.

"Uh hmm..."

It sounded as if they were discussing the disappearance of a person rather than a flash drive, they were talking so seriously. To any onlooker, had there been one, it would have appeared comical.

"It'll turn up eventually." Phil mused, tapping his fingers on the table as Dan finished up the stir fry. He nodded, his brows knitted together and his lip pouted in thought. Phil steered his thoughts away from the darkly inviting thoughts whispering dirty ideas from the back of his mind.

Dan filled the two bowls almost to the brim with delicious-looking noodles and vegetables. It made Phil's mouth salivate just looking at it. He took the bowl Dan handed him and headed for the living room.

He turned the TV on to Merlin, which was the only mildly interesting thing on. Dan plopped down into the other sofa and took out his laptop. Phil rolled his eyes, smiling, thinking how Dan was either heading straight to Tumblr or researching that rumoured date of the series three of Sherlock. Phil turned his attention back to the television just in time to catch the start of his favorite part.

"Do I know you?" the golden-haired, armoured young man asked. He came off as a snarky person to Phil, and he must have to Merlin as well because he changed tactics.

"Uh, I'm Merlin, so I don't— no."

"Yet, you called me 'friend'." Merlin frowned slightly, as if regretting this.

"That was my mistake." he replied ruefully, but a dry smile crept onto Merlin's lips as well as Phil's. He loved this part for some undying, unplaceable reason. He suspected it was of its context that applied to Dan.

"Yes, I think so." the young man looked smug, but it was only to be all but at Merlin's next words.

"Yeah... I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." he commented smugly, the zing like a whiplash to the other young man.

Phil snorted suddenly, or so it seemed like to Dan as he started somewhat violently. He seemed to notice why after a second or so, as he closed his mouth and focused on the television.

"Or I, to have one that could be so stupid," he retorted, having regained his smug demeanor. Dan smiled to himself, glancing at Phil for a moment. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." his answer was quick but not rushed, more suspicious.

"Well allow me to help you."

"I wouldn't if I were you." he stated, voice low but clear.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" his tone was incredulous, certain the tall, scrawny young man was no threat.

"You have no idea." he stated confidently, each word curt, a disbelieving smile on his lips.

"Be my guest. Come on." he baited him, completely unconvinced. Merlin debated before accepting his offer, a determined spark in his navy-blue eyes. He took a swing, only to be intercepted by the other, who then twisted his arm behind him. A collective sympathetic "Ooh..." was shared in the surrounding crowd.

"You're going to jail for that." he muttered.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" he mumbled back, wincing slightly from the position he was in.

"No, I'm his son." he shot back, almost a snap. "Arthur." he emphasized. Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief, as well as shock. The shame didn't get a chance to register before Arthur pushed him down onto his knees by the arm.

Phil's concentration was snapped like a wonky twig as Dan's clear, precise voice interrupted him.

"You know, I never actually watched this before. It's actually pretty decent." he shrugged, an impressed smirk upon his lips. Phil bit his lip before replying, the sly remark having resisted all attempts to keep it at bay.

"Well maybe if you actually listened to my advice, you'd have realised it sooner."

Dan's wicked smirk was reward enough.

"Maybe I'd have."

~~~END~~~

I'm evil, I know. Decent enough, wasn't it? I think so.

Until next time, my friends.

Stay amazing, and don't… light yourself on fire?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Unforeseen Topics...

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this and that you continue to. I tried to insert some general Phil and Dan humour, and I hope it wasn't unrealistic.

And I read something where the author wrote something like, "the butterflies fluttered their wings like a drumroll in my throat, making it nearly impossible to speak, but I managed." So, when you come across the part about the butterflies, that's why.

EDIT: Apparently if you copy only the text from word, it removes italics. So I went back and fixed them. I also inserted the character POV. By the way, italics indicate thought by the character.

I will, I repeat, I will go down with this ship. Even if it turns out to be the Titanic, I will go down. With pride.

I own nothing… duh.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dan, Third-Person

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Even by recent standards, Phil was being weird. First, he practically fell over as soon as he walked in the door. Well, that wasn't the weird part, but that's where it had started. Dan noted how he had been perfectly fine all day, as far as he could tell. Besides having his nose up to his computer screen and the binding of Order of the Phoenix all day, Dan hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Maybe that's what was weird with him all day. Phil was avoiding me? Dan shook his head, banishing the thoughts. _That's ridiculous. Why would Phil avoid me?_

Then, he'd nearly left the food at the door. Which was especially odd, all things considered. He'd have to have been completely occupied or desperate to leave so much, he'd forgotten them entirely. Not to mention the color he'd turned when Dan had pointed it out.

Then, Phil had zoned out. Why, Dan wasn't sure. The only clue he'd had to go on was that Phil had been watching him stir the food in the pan. He couldn't find anything logically related to stir fry that Phil had been so interested in that he'd zone out, so he hadn't said anything.

After that, he'd spilled about 'misplacing' his flash drive. Dan wanted to shake his head at the thought. Phil was too forgetful for his own good. Dan remembered how flushed Phil had become, how the delicate crimson had rushed through his cheeks. How he had bit his silky-looking lips and how Dan wondered what it would be like to be kissed by thos- _Woah woah, slow down cowboy._ It was his conscience, and it sounded oddly like Chris. _Soo... you want to kiss Phil, then?_

_Well, uhm, not exactly. But-_ his reply was interrupted, though.

_Oh I see,_ Dan could only picture the wicked grin that would match the tone of 'Chris'' voice. _You want to be kissed **by** Phil... correct?_

_Too._ he admitted, biting his lip unconsciously.

_Well make it happen, Casanova. Then get back to muah._

The wave of determined adrenaline that flooded Dan's bloodstream was startling, as was the sight of Phil at his bedroom door.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you okay?" he asked gingerly, his words soaked in concern. The thought of Phil having such concern for Dan brought butterflies to his throat, making it nearly impossible to answer him, but somehow he managed without sounding like a dying cat.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay." he answered, clenching his hand into a fist at his side to contain himself. Instead of his brain being fuzzy and unclear, all of his senses were on overdrive.

Phil gave him a disbelieving look, his one eyebrow raised and his blue-grey eyes searching his face. Dan flashed him a tight smile, which only seemed to strengthen his suspicions. He shook it off, literally he shook his head shortly as if shaking a leaf from his hair, and plowed on.

"Okay, well, anyways- Do you know where the rocket pops are?" he asked, his ears a subtle pink. Dan cast him a doubtful look, making an effort to keep the sarcasm at a bare minimum.

"Where they always are... the fridge." he said, rather slowly.

Phil rolled his eyes, frowning slightly.

"I know that!" his words were like little pinches to the skin, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "I mean, I can't find them." he exhaled, apparently irritated. Dan got up and led him to the kitchen of their admittedly impressive flat. The fridge made a sharp popping noise as it swung open. The food items made scraping sounds of protest as they were shuffled about in the search of the icicle pops. A smug smirk made its way onto Dan's lips upon discovery of the elusive box.

"You mean these?" he asked innocently, holding up the brightly colored box as evidence. Phil drew his lips into a tight line, his ears considerably brighter than before.

"Oh shut up." he muttered, swiping the box from his hands and grabbing a pop before making his way to the sofa.

"Since I found them I get one too!" Dan called, smiling to himself. He thought he heard a muttered response that sounded like "Sure sure..."

"I think we're watching a bit too much of our favorite sparkling friends, don't you, Phil?" Dan chuckled, the box making a muted thud as it was tossed into the fridge.

"Oh yes, the thoughts of a certain 'devilishly handsome' vampire-ninja-Jedi are invading my mind like that—" he shuddered, evidently creeped out. "Naked picture of Susan Boyle." Dan followed suit, trying to flood his mind with anything but the thought of Susan Boyle nude.

"That was traumatic Phil, thanks for reminding me." he replied sarcastically, savouring the sight of the pink coursing through Phil's uniquely pale cheekbones. "And he wasn't a vampire-ninja-jedi, that'd be too epic for 'Edwardo Cool-len'." Phil laughed, that little quirk of his making an appearance. Dan loved it, the way Phil's tongue peeked out when he laughed. It made him all the more special. Dan managed to make his way over to Phil so that he was a few mere inches away from his grey-blue eyes.

"So, my lovely assistant, have we any ideas for new videos?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Phil's eyes widened, noticing how close they were, and quickly looked away. The crimson that bloomed across his face brought a wicked smirk to Dan's lips. "Does my breath stink or something, Phil?" he asked innocently, even though he knew full well they were minty fresh.

"Oh, not at all. I swear on Venus." he relied quickly, fiddling with his fingers.

Dan lifted an eyebrow, as if to say 'What?'.

"Why Venus?"

"Because, it's the Roman form of Aphrodite." he answered timidly, his eyes avoiding Dan's somewhat.

"Afro-who?" a spark of remembrance struck in his eyes as he realised. "Isn't she the goddess of love?"

"Very good Daniel." Phil chuckled lightly. "Yes, she is. She is an Olympian goddess, of love and lust." he recited as if he had swallowed an encyclopedia. Dan nodded, his lips pursed.

"Mmm, and you swear on her why, exactly?"

Phil looked rueful at the return of the topic. Like it was an old enemy he had yet to defeat.

"Because she was the first thing that popped into my head, why? Would you rather have me swear on Zeus, or Jupiter?" he asked, almost defensively.

"No, just curious, that's all." Dan replied simply, slipping the rocket popsicle into his mouth. Phil cast him an odd look before resuming his popsicle consumption. Dan stared at the television, but he wasn't watching it, not really. His plan was solidifying from its previously misty state, becoming more and more cohesive. As long as every step went to plan, everything would fall into place.

But Dan knew why he never planned; his plans were always faulty someone along the line...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

~~~END~~~

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Cliffhanger! ((dun dun dun))

Ah, yes, I am evil. Well, at least partially.

As I have started to finish stories before I actually upload them, the next chapter should be rolling out soon.

As always, I hope you are well and that this has brightened your day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Unforeseen Gaps...

A/N: I try to use as much British-English in this as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to use a certain word. So I used the regular one. It's nothing obscene, though, I promise. I just don't want to spoil it.

And I caution you, this is very _short_. Be prepared to be devastated if you are easily so. Oh, and beware of fluff.

I do not own anything— blah blah blah — you know the drill.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Phil, Third Person.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Phil's gaze flickered to Dan multiple times throughout the hour. He simply couldn't help it. His gaze was set on the television, but they were glassy and unfocused, like his mind was off somewhere else. His lower lip was jutted out most of the time, but occasionally he would bite it as if he were thinking intently. Phil couldn't do anything but worry. It wasn't like Dan had never blanked out before, but the sheer amount of time he had been was unusual in itself. Phil hadn't the, you could say, guts to interrupt him. It seemed too late to do so, and what if it were something important he was thinking about?

_Oh Gods,_ Phil thought, suddenly struck with the realisation. _What if it's about me?_ He knew it was irrational and quite silly in fact, but the thought was like the red on the white; it was all he could think about.

Soon, it was too much for him to contain any longer. He glanced at the metallic owl on the wall which read _9:48 p.m._ He tried clearing his throat, which, to his dismay, didn't work. He took a breath, trying to steady his wobbling nerves.

"Dan?"

"..."

Phil would have cursed, if he hadn't been trying to avoid doing so as of late. He just exhaled deeply and tried again, this time louder and with a sharper edge to his voice.

"Dan!"

Thankfully it worked this time, so I no longer have to inconvenience you with more hordes of unnecessary words. Dan started, his eyes resembling saucers and his cheeks colouring.

"Wha—" he transferred his gaze to Phil, his chocolate eyes meeting the frosty blues. The glassy glaze over his eyes seemed to clear as the realisation sunk in. "Oh... did I—"

"Zone out for nearly the entire showing of Doctor Who? Yeah." he finished for him, his tone rueful.

"Oh- uh... sorry." he mumbled back, eyes darting anywhere but. He'd finished his popsicle a long time before, and his lips, nothing more, were completely stained with red.

"Are my lips as red as yours are?" Phil asked suddenly, his conscience attempting to point out the question of why he'd been looking there in the first place. Phil ignored it.

Dan burst out in his absolutely charming chuckle-giggles.

"Yeah, they are actually." he managed to say in-between lapses.

Phil, unable to resist, burst out laughing as well. He felt odd at the thought, like he could float, but he wanted to kiss Dan right then and there for being so wonderful.

And in that moment, his heart fumbled with its rhythm at Dan's next words.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?"

~~~END~~~

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

DUN DUN DUN.

I am not going to apologise about the cliffhanger. Only because you know how much I love to tease you guys. –Smiley face-

But since you also know how much I _**love** _you guys, I'll be sure to get chapter four out in the next day or so. So, tomorrow. Thanks for all the completely lovely reviews! You guys are _literally_ the best.

Stay amazing and don't burst into flames.

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Unforeseen Affection

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Here we are. The not-so-long awaited last chapter. The end of our journey. YOU SHALL PASS. Heh, I'm not good at this. I really hope it lived up to expectations.

Caution - As Dan would say it, "[Let's get] We're going to get mildly suggestive" in this chapter. Nothing major and _definitely_ **no** smut. Well... no, I'm not going to spoil it. Just read on with the reassurance you will not be monumentally scarred for the rest of your life.

Caution, there is mild swearing in this chapter.

Srssbsnss time... I own nothing. Tadah! Now don't sue me and read on.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dan, Third Person.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The last thing he was expecting that day to happen happened. Now see, he had planned it, but to be honest he had about eleven backup plans, had something had the nerve to go wrong, and what he'd said wasn't exactly scripted. It'd just tumbled out, you see.

The look on Phil's face was enough to set him over the edge of all that was the world. His eyes went as wide as... well, saucers. And his ears. His ears went the deepest scarlet Dan had ever seen. His whole body stiffened as if he'd been Stupefied. At the exact moment Dan felt as if he wanted to facepalm, Phil whispered in an incredulous tone.

"How is it," he reasoned. "that you've read my mind?"

It took Dan a few seconds to realise what he'd said, but it took less than that for Phil to lean closer and meet his cherried lips to his.

The feeling was unbelievable. The kiss itself was sweet and innocent, much like Phil himself, but it made Dan feel like one of those cheesy saps in the movies. The 'fireworks' or 'sparks' were all too real. He felt as if sparks was the better word as the simple action felt as if someone had sent an electric current through his veins. Even though a light flickered on in his brain, like 'Woah woah woah, what is happening?', he was enjoying every aspect of the feel of Phil's silky lips.

Phil pulled away, his eyes slowly fluttering open. It hadn't felt like it but it had been only a few seconds.

"That was..." Dan trailed off, unable to describe it. Amazing? Too dull. Fantastic? Not good enough. Spectacular? No that was—

"Terrible I know. I'm sorry— gods, I'm such an idiot." he breathed, the shame on his face all too evident for Dan's liking. He seemed to have had misread Dan's enjoyment as disgust, somehow.

"Phil, Phil? Phil, goddammit look at me." he snapped, his patience running out. "That was fucking brilliant and you're not an idiot at all. You're actually the sweetest, kindest, magnanimous, most adorkable person I've ever had the luck to know." Phil wore an expression of disbelief, so Dan continued with firm certainty. "Philip Fucking Lester, I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts." he squeezed his hands, silently communicating his emotions. "It hurts when you date those selfish, egoistic girls who don't deserve you in the slightest. I don't even deserve you, but I love you. No one holds a candle to you, Phil." by the end of his words, uncharacteristic tears were streaming down Phil's cheeks. It tore Dan's heart in quarters, making him feel horrendously terrible for making Phil cry. Before he could open his mouth to apologise tremendously, Phil's lips were on his once again. They were salty from his tears, but Dan didn't care. Phil kissed every inch of his lips, practically sobbing between each one.

"Oh, Dan— you sappy jerk— you know how long— I've waited— for you to— say that?"

He pulled Phil away from him by the shoulders to look him in the eyes. As soon as he met his chocolate orbs with the baby blue ones, Phil blurted out his words like marbles on ice.

"Daniel Howell, do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that? Hell, I've wanted to say it for years now. Danny," Dan grinned; he hated that nickname, but Phil made it sound almost cute. "I love you so much, gods, I don't even know how to explain it. But you're not just the most amazing person I've ever had the fortune to meet, you're sweet when you're not swearing at Sonic," they both laughed, the memories of their horrid experiences with the hedgehog coming back more clearly than ever before. "you're smart whether you think so or not, you're more obsessive about Muse than anyone I've ever seen and I love it. I love every bit of it. More specifically, I love **you**, Daniel Howell."

All it took were these words to dry the cement of Dan's decision, to ignite the certainty in his eyes.

"Philip Lester,"

"Darn I liked my new middle name." he winked, flashing him a dorky smile. Dan gained a wide smile before he continued.

"You have no eyelashes."

"And your prize is a hundred million pounds!" he chuckled. "Thanks for noticing, Dan." he joked.

A minute passed in content silence.

"I feel like we're in one of those movies, and this is the part where we make out like love-starved carnivores." Dan admitted ruefully. Phil looked at him for a moment before breaking out into giggles and nerd-snorts. Dan joined him, never having felt more certain of anything than he had in that moment.

"Come here, you." Phil said, smiling broadly.

"Gladly." he ducked down a bit to capture Phil's lips with his... before his phone rang. "Damn it." he cursed, reaching for the phone in his back pocket.

"Ignore it." Phil ordered gently, placing his hand over his. Dan didn't hesitate.

"M'kay."

He lunged for his lips, the butterflies swarming his throat when they met in a soft collision. He'd never felt more complete.

He'd never loved anyone so much as he loved Phil Lester, and he never would.

~~~End~~~

And that, my lovelies, is the end of this fine journey. Thank you _so_ much for all your lovely reviews. You guys are THE BEST. No wonder Phil and Dan love their Phillions and Danosaurs. You're all SO nice and friendly!

Stay amazing. And, **don't** light yourself on fire.


End file.
